Wright-Patterson Air Force Base
' Wright-Patterson Air Force Base' is the sixth episode of the fourth season of Ghost Hunters. Summary While working at a plumbing job, Jason Hawes and Grant Wilson receive a call from Kris Williams with the exciting news that they've been invited to investigate Wright-Patterson Air Force Base, in Ohio. Several buildings reportedly exhibit apparitions, moving objects and odd sounds. The Pentagon itself has cleared the team to check things out. Col. Colleen M. Ryan and public affairs officer Rachel Castle greet the team, and then Rachel gives them a tour of Building 70 and the Arnold House, the two main locations where paranormal activity has been experienced. On the first night, the team investigates the Arnold House. While on the second floor, the electromagnetic field (EMF) spikes and odd sounds can be heard. Some of the noise is coming form the bathroom, matching eyewitness reports. Jason tries to dialogue with the entity, receiving taps in response to his questions. He is surprised to learn that five entities inhabit the house. Kristyn Gartland and Kris Williams check out the dining room, and during their electronic-voice-phenomena (EVP) session, the both hear a girl laughing. Later, on the second floor, Jason tries to provoke more responses. He places his flashlight on the floor and asks that whatever might be there, to turn on the light. A short while later, the later turns on, a stunning event caught on tape. Steve Gonsalves and Dave Tango investigate the dining room and are surprised by another sudden rise in EMF readings. They place their recorder on a table and then train the camera on it to show its sudden rise and fall, as if on command. When it peaks at a reading of 2, the men are quite taken aback. To verify the event, Jason and Grant head to the basement and take EMF readings in the area directly the others. In the basement, no high readings occur, stumping the TAPS leaders. With that they call it a night, intending to investigate Building 70 the following evening. As Jason and Grant do EVP work in the warehouse portion of the building, Jason sees a black shadow obscuring a light in a particular part of the area. As he stands at one end, with Grant at the other, only Grant sees the shadowy shape block the light. They then hear footsteps followed by tapping. Jason asks for two taps if whoever is there wants them to leave. When the taps come, Jason feels he has no choice but to honor his word. Steve and Dave, in the office area, hear sounds without a source, as do Kris and Kristyn in the warehouse. The day after the investigation, TAPS takes a day off and is given a tour of a C-5 cargo plane by Major Ted Theofolos. Even Steve, who hates flying, steps into the cavernous aircraft. The next day it's back to work as Steve and Dave pore over the voluminous recordings from the two nights. Several sounds are caught on tape as is an odd image that has Dave intrigued. When the rest of the team assembles for a review, Grant says a thermal image that Dave spotted was actually an off-kilter shot of Roger, their sound man. They are, though, pleased to hear the laughter heard by the women followed by the two taps that Jason requested. Finally, Jason and Grant sit with Col. Ryan and Rachel Castle to review their methodology and their findings. Both women are delighted with several examples of their own experiences caught on tape. The flashlight footage was a big moment for them as was the tapping. Rachel, upon hearing that five entities claim the Arnold House, decides she likes being in Building 70. While none of the entities at the base are malevolent, Grant notes that they clearly built Wright-Patterson around a haunted house, the Arnold House, which preceded the Air Force on the location. An honored and pleased TAPS team leaves but first, they put Steve in an air simulator try to help him conquer his fear of planes. He manages to crash but is thrilled for the chance. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes